Rise of the Forgotten Hero
by PhantomAnna
Summary: When an attack on the last GiW facility shows the rise to a hero who was thought to be a myth, the Justice League shows their concern. The send out the Young Justice team to investigate, and what happens is something unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Please read! I decided not to kill of the Fenton's and Danny's friends because I had an spout of creativeness and made a whole chapter with them in it. This will be the only thing that will change in this story. Thank you for reading!**

A facility of pure white contrasted greatly against the vibrant green foliage of the surrounding forest. The same forest that was usually bursting with noise and life was as silent as Death. No wind blew, no birds sang, not a single sign of life besides the humans that surrounded the facility. All of them in white suits and carrying some form of weapon that had glowing green parts. Whispers through ear pieces was as loud as they would speak with the tension. Unmoving form their ordered spots, they waited for something to happen.

Hands shook, breathes were erratic, and sweat dripping. The unnatural silence from the forest was putting them off. They had every right to be scared, someone or something had been picking off their facilities one by one for months; and here they were with the last Guys in White facility. With no government support they had no backup and no hope about putting back together their organization. All that stood between them and some unseen enemy was a giant green ectoplasmic shield. It didn't belong to them.

Three agents stood evenly spaced out at west side of the perimeter. It was the only part of the shield that almost touched the foliage, and they were the ones to hear a twig snap. Jumpy and irrational, they decided to go towards the noise without calling it in. About twenty feet in, they found what made the noise, a monster Doberman that wore a giant spiked collar. Its eyes glowed red, its body covered in glowing green fur, and large fangs protruding from its lower jaw allowing giant globs of saliva to pool on the forest floor. Before they could even make any sound of fear or warning, the dog attacked. Two were crushed in the giant maw of the dog, while the other was crushed under its giant paw. The dog continued to shake the limp bodies in its mouth as two figures appeared beside him out of thin air. One was a tall metal man with a green flame Mohawk carrying weapons and ammunition of all kinds, and the other was a woman with grayish blue skin and blue flame like hair high in a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a black leather crop top, same pants, and an electric guitar.

"Cujo spit those nasty things out, they'll upset your stomach," the woman said. Cujo complied and let the crushed bodies to fall to the ground with a wet plop. "Ember, I think it's time to make our presence known," the metal man commented while taking a fairly large gun and began to load it. Floating closer to the shield, with them visible it didn't take long for the GiW agents to go into a panic mode over the three ghosts. Guns, large high voltage cattle prods, nun chucks, and other kinds of weapons were pulled out in their direction. One of the agents stepped forward, "You are in violation of the Ecto-right act three, chapter one, section c. If you do not return to the Ghost Zone you will be terminated." Cujo let out a growl and dragged his claws on the shield leaving large claw marks.

"We will not leave without what was taken from us, and we know that you have him here. I, Skulker, Ghost Zones greatest hunter was finally able to pin point his signature." The now dubbed Skulker stepped closer with Ember. "We want Phantom, and if you don't return him it will be all of you to be terminated," Ember threatened with her hand creeping closer to her guitar strings. This brought nervous laughter from the agents. The one before spoke again, "You and what army?"

Ember lips grew into a sadistic smirk before letting her hand strum out a deafening chord that shattered the ghost shield. The agents huddled together as one of their last line of defense was shattered, but what scared them the most was the rapidly appearing ghosts coming into view. They didn't just come from the forest, but the entire surrounding area above the facility. Ember launched herself into the sky above the undead army shouting "WHO DO WE WANT?" "PHANTOM! PHANTOM! PHANTOM!" Came the reply, and Ember disappeared and reappeared right in front of the agent that threatened her, "And what will we do to get him back?" "KILL! KILL! KILL!" The agents shook with visible fear and Ember grabbed the lapel of the main agent's suit before lifting him into the air, "So are you willing to give your life and your men's for one ghost?"

GIW scientist were hunched over a small green blob on a dissection table when Ember and Skulker busted in with the head agent. "What are you doing? Did you really let them in here?" One scientist questioned while holding a large green glowing scalpel. Skulker's eyes narrowed on the form on the table. "What are you doing to that ecto-puss?" The group went silent as Skulker raised his gun, "Uh, we are studying the extent of how long an entity that is only pure ectoplasm could continue to exist after being… prodded by anti-ghost weapons." Skulker scowled and shot the strap off the poor ecto-puss. The creature rose sluggishly moving slowly towards its savor before purring against the ominous metal man.

Letting the tired creature rest on his shoulder, he shot ectoplasmic ties around the scientist. Unknowing that hidden behind a one way mirror was the head of the compound shaking in fear of being found. As quietly as he could, he moved towards the giant screen of a mega computer. Typing as quietly as he could, he signed on to the main screen. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough as he heard Skulker give a shout of outrage and something banging against the hidden metal door. Beads of sweat began to roll down his face as he opened up a video feed. "Last GiW facility to Justice League Watchtower, this is Andrew Mathews the Head Chief of the facility. We are under attack by unknown ghost assailants are trying to steal our weapon that could bring the end of the world as we know it. So if this reaches you in time please- Oh God…" was all he could get out as Skulker entered the room blasting the computer to kingdom come.

Andrew lay shaking in fear on the ground as pieces of his last hope flew past him cutting his bare skin on his face and hands. Skulker paused in his rapid fire looking quizzically at it before shooting it one more time for good measure. Giving the Chief a thorough look over Skulker grabbed the man by the lapels of his suit, "We are in need of… your assistance." Then began to drag the man through the floors of the facility with his intangibility. The fall was quick with the weight of the man dragging Skulker down, so they made it quickly to the lowest level of the basement. There stood a glowing green coffin like prison that was completely covered in frost and some icicles.

Skulker threw the man at it with a short order, "Open it." The Chief began to shake his head wildly in fear, "Do you understand what would happen? We would lose our one chance to withstand your forces. You would take away our best test subject, with his mind still somewhat intact with sanity. That, and what we did to him would most likely lead him to kill us without a second thought." Ember scoffed at the last statement, "Then dipstick would have to go against his whole obsession, and even though you might have _destroyed_ the reason he gained it; it's still a part of him. We are not the monsters you make us out to be, in perspective you are the ones who are even worse than that." Skulker stepped closer and pointed a gun to the back of the man, "Now I will **not** be saying this again. Open the damn box."

The Justice League stood in shock as they watched the static of the ended video feed. Batman was already typing furiously on the league computer and pulling up security feed from the GiW facility. The footage was slightly grainy from the damage done the mainframe and the sound was out, but there was a collective sigh of relief when Batman found the Chief alive and well. Two other agent lay almost unmoving except for the movement of their chest taking breaths. Superman squinted at the glowing thing on the video, "What is that?" Batman pulled the image up closer to see the chief punching in something on the keypad of the glowing box. Skulker then swiftly knocked him out and tossed his body aside like it was nothing more than a rag doll.

Ember gripped the edge that was slightly open and ripped the door completely off the box. Mist came pouring out of it with a blinding white light. It radiated with such a brightness the League had to cover their eyes from the video. When it finally began to dissipate, what was contained inside of the box was a young boy no older than sixteen with blinding white hair. Then his eyes flickered open showing bright toxic green eyes that filled with hope and recognition at the two figures before him. Batman's eyes widen, "I know who he is…" All other eyes turned to him.

"What?!" was the unified exclamation as Batman was rushing forward again, fingers typing more furiously than before pulling up old newspapers with blurry pictures of a white haired figure. Though it was not clear, the features to the supposed "weapon" and the picture were remarkably similar. "This was a hero from a small town called Amity Park. Around ten years ago, he disappeared off the face of the earth after the GiW investigated an anonymous tip . Two ghost investigators were found guilty along with three high school students for supplying the ghost weapons. One of the students was the son of the investigators and disappeared after questioning, and soon after the ghost boy was captured. Names of everyone involved has been wiped from files due to the governments involvement. Many of Amity's citizens protested of the custody, and the student completely destroyed the school when the council allowed the Phantom to be taken into the Guys in White containment."

Their eyes returned to the video feed to see that the ghosts weren't in the basement any more. Batman returned to the first screen, searching the long lost hero. "Manhunter, I need you to infiltrate what is left of their documents over any and every experiment before they _mysteriously_ disappear." He said as another video feed that showed Phantom outside of the building leaning heavily on a giant green monster dog who was showing the patience and loyalty of a service dog. Manhunter nodded, his fingers flying across the keyboard with as much speed as Batman's. Files by the hundreds came flooding in, and each member grew more horrified at each one. "What did they do to him?" Wonder Woman asked while pictures and videos flooded their system.

One video opened, and the speakers were filled with the most deafening and agonizing screams. "Shut up you worthless piece of shit!" a yell pierced through the scream and then came a resounding pop of skin hitting skin. "You can't feel anything, not this scalpel peeling away your flesh, not the weapons we test on you, not even when we beat you. You are never leaving the compound this compound alive… well at least your afterlife." Another scream rang through the air and the voice once again spoke, "You will obey us, and only us. You are nothing but a tool for us to use only to get rid of later." The screaming stopped only to be replaced by a weak, broken chuckle. "You think I would ever listen to you. You would have me kill millions of innocent beings, just because we make you question your own existence and religion. You took away my home and my family, and you want me to _obey_ you?" rasped who could only be Phantom. "You do what you want, but I promise you; there is nothing you can do to break me, for I have already been destroyed. So I challenge you… Do. Your. Worst."

Black Canary looked away, "Please, someone please turn it off." Martian Manhunter complied as Green Arrow comforted her. Superman turned to the screen that Batman was watching, and what he saw made his eyes widen in awe. "What are they doing?" On the screen showed Phantom surrounded by not just the original three ghosts, but thousands all dressed in armor and carrying weapons that ranged from guns to medieval swords. What appeared to be a yeti with an arm made of solid ice came forward and knelt before Phantom holding a small solid black crown. The crown began to glow white as Phantom reached for it. Once his hand touched it, Phantoms whole body also began to glow with this light. One large green gem formed in the middle of the crown that was now covered in white fire, and Phantom now wore a white tunic with black trousers with a white cape that inside was lined with black fabric. Dr. Fate stepped forward, "My Order… that is the Crown of Fire. That impossible though, that was last seen on Pariah Dark before he was sealed away."

A second ghost then stepped forward, a woman with long braided blonde hair and dressed in formal medieval attire. She then knelt down next to the yeti and then presented a simple ring. Dr. Fate then began to float closer to the screen, "That's the Ring of Rage… They're inducting Phantom as their new King, but that would mean he defeated the old King." Phantom held out his hand and the woman slid the ring onto Phantoms left ring finger. There was a flash of light, and the skull that adorned the ring changed into an emerald gem. Phantom stood completely straight now, like he hadn't been beaten to death or been cruelly experimented on. A flash of sadness crossed his eyes, before he let a small smile cross his features. Phantom extended his hands towards the two ghost, and they looked up with surprise. Their features softened with their own warm smile and accepted the hands, and allowed Phantom to pull them up to stand beside him.

Then suddenly the League could hear the words that were being spoken. "My friends and old enemies, I cannot express how much joy I have for just seeing you all safe and sound. I am even more grateful for your bravery in facing the GiW and rescuing me from what I thought would be my final resting place. You have placed your trust in me to becoming your king, and I will do all I can to make sure that trust was rightfully placed. Let us return back to the Zone and hope that no other ghost has to face anything like this again, or the humans will have to face a wrath that they will never see again. They are like us though still; there are the bad and good. We are going to prove that today. From what I've heard the Chief was able to send a SOS message to the Justice League. A league of hero's, from what I'm told, who came together to protect the Earth form danger of invasions and evil masterminds. Let us prove the theory that we are only evil beings so wrong, by letting the men who have caused your new king so much grief live. There is nothing of value to us by killing them, innocent or not, the League will have evidence against them and justice will prevail. All I want for us is to be able to live peacefully where we belong, the Ghost Zone. Let us make it the place where we want to stay, our sanctuary. You will not be ruled under a tyrannical method anymore, you will have your own say as citizens of the Ghosts Zone. What do you think?" Phantom finished.

There was a pregnant pause, before loud cheers filled the air, "KING PHANTOM! KING PHANTOM! KING PHANTOM!" Phantom smiled and called out, "Wulf, would you do the honors of creating a portal home." A wolf man stepped forward to Phantom, and gave him a long sloppy lick and nod with a happy smile. Taking its long pointy claws, it swiped the thin air. Four long tears opened up to what appeared a green sky with purple swirls and light blue grass. Ghosts soon followed Phantom and Wulf in long lines until there wasn't a single ghost left, and then it was gone. Superman turned to Batman, "What do we do now? They have left, and I'm not sure that the GiW deserve our help." Other of the members murmured in agreement, and Batman nodded. "We aren't the ones to decide that though, even with what we have that points negatively in their favor, we have been called to for help. So let us give them some help."

"So let me get this straight… You want us to go to a site where a recent ghost invasion occurred and investigate where this Phantom was held." Aqualad restated while standing in front of his team. Kid Flash grinned widely, "An actual investigation with questioning and stuff, SWEET!" Everyone rolled their eyes at his actions, but most held fond smiles at their friend's actions. "So when do we leave?" M'gann asked. "Now, the breakout happened about an hour ago, so the crime scene is still fresh." Batman stated as he took the zeta-beam back to the Watchtower to deliver other mission that needed more expertise.

The team quickly packed up their things into the Bio-ship, and began their quick flight into the forest that lay on the Rocky Mountains. "So anyone else wondering about what happened to Phantom, and the reason we are not allowed to mention his name to any of the agents?" Robin mused to his teammates and there was nods in agreement. "They showed us only two videos of what happened; the Chief's cry for help and Phantom's speech. The words that the Chief used was 'weapon' though, so it makes me wonder what they did to Phantom during his stay." Aqualad thought out loud and Superboy frowned at it. "What if we find evidence of experimentation? The Ecto Rights act states that ghosts are not even considered human, so it's not illegal for any experiments to be tested on them." KF stated with a concern look upon his face. M'gann's face fell with worry, "You heard the speech though, and Phantom said that they are only misunderstood."

Superboy finally pitched in his two cents, "I learned of Phantom from the Genomes, and somethings about his past. He was a hero of Amity Park, only to some though. There were a few questionable deeds that were done by him, but nothing was proven. He appeared out of nowhere with the other ghosts. The only thing was that he acted completely different from the other ghosts that appeared; never caused mischief that caused harm to humans, protected both the ghost and humans even. There were never any casualties, until the explosion of the Nasty Burger that killed a family of four, two students, and a high school teacher. If you searched deep enough on the internet you could possibly find the names, but they didn't inform me of that because _they_ deemed it unnecessary. The cause of the explosion is unknown, but Phantom capture into GiW custody was right after. This knowledge was granted to me in case Phantom ever did come back, and wanted some form of revenge."

KF gulped and clutched onto Artemis who trembled slightly. "Well, at least they will be staying in the Ghost Zone now." The Bio ship began to descend to the ground on top of the GiW facility. Andrew Mathew stood waiting with four other agents. Superboy began to hear what they were saying even before the door to the ship opened.

"They sent their _sidekicks_ to help us?!"

"Do they really think that couple of kids can bring back Weapon P?"

"This is beyond insulting. Not only are they sidekicks, they have _aliens_ on their team."

"Shut your mouths, they are coming out."

An angry sneer formed upon his face, but quickly returned to neutral as M'gann put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She had heard it, and gave him a soft smile. He gave a soft, sad smile in return before jumping out of the ship. Aqualad stood in front of his team, and handed Andrew a piece of paper. He sneered while reading it, "What the hell is this?! We ask for your help and you come with a search warrant!" Aqualad nodded, "You and your agents are under investigation due to your mention of a weapon that was being created without the government's knowledge of the project. If any information or evidence is withheld from us, you be subjected to the law in regards to obstruction of justice and treason. Now, please show us where all of your copies of videos and document. An interrogation will be held for every member of your team. These interrogations will be held by M'gann, Superboy, and myself, is everything in understanding?" Andrew shook in rage, but nodded his consent.

It took two full days to get all the agents interrogated, but nothing came from it as M'gann told Aqualad and Superboy each time an agent lied or withheld any information; which was a lot. Artemis and Kid Flash had done investigations of the grounds, and many more questions popped up for Kaldur to ask. A torture chamber that held a mixture of dried blood and ectoplasm, an arena that held the same contents, and cages that only held puddles of ectoplasm. Encoded hard copies of all documentation had Robin busier than ever, and that included briefing all things found to Batman.

Now that everything was mostly complete, the team sat in the Bio ship in a very depressed state. "The memories of what the agents did to Phantom was beyond gruesome. Those agents are monsters." M'gann state with tears streaming down her face as the images flashed in her mind. "I know, I saw the videos," Robin shuddered. Kaldur sat back heavily, "At least we know the League will continue with an even thorough investigation." He turned to M'gann, "Are you okay enough to fly us home?" She wiped fiercely at the tears on her face and nodded.

The ship began to fly smoothly only to come to a sudden halt. Things began to beep and lights flashed red. "What's going on?" Artemis shouted over the commotion of the ship. "I don't know, something has a hold on her." M'gann replied pulling up a picture of the back of the ship to find a giant blue glowing dragon holding the ship in its claws. "What the he-" Superboy started before falling backward as the dragon started to fly away with them. Looking out through the main window of the ship, they saw that they were being flown closer to a swirling green portal. Robin pulled out his communicator and pressed the button, "Robin to Batman, we have a problem. We are being taken into a portal by what is probably a giant ghost drag…" The connection went to static as they passed through the portal, sealing them into the separate dimension.

Everyone gapped at the portal that was their only way home vanished, only for them to see a giant white castle that was rimmed with black on the tops of each tower. A giant flag was raised on the highest tower that held a symbol that looked like a D with a hidden P inside of it. Artemis was the first to speak, "Is it just me, or are we going towards the giant castle that probably belongs to Phantom?" The rest nodded. KF sighed, "Shit, how screwed are we?" No could answer as the ship was thrown onto a clearing inside the walls of the castle. No one moved as a giant green dog that was almost the same size of the ship put its face right to the glass of the ship, and let out a growl that shook the whole ship.

Robin gave a small gulp of fear, "I would say very.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The giant dog began to rear its head back and open its jaws when a voice broke its concentration, "CUJO, heel!" The transformation of the dog's physical body and mentality shocked the team as they saw the monster dog become an adorable puppy; well as adorable as any dead, glowing, green, puppy can be. The voice echoed from the young ghost that Batman had referred to as Phantom. His cloak billowed as he ran toward the Young justice team to pick up Cujo. "I'm very sorry, he's just protective over me. He just doesn't want me to return to the GiW facility." Phantom apologized bowing to the team.

The team were still in shock over everything that had happened to them in a time period of a few minutes. "I am very sorry again that you have been forced to be here, but it was not without reason or concern. Please follow me inside." Phantom said as he moved towards the giant black wooden doors that led to what appeared to be a throne room. A green carpet led up to a black throne that was decorated with green velvet cushions, the ground was a mixture between black and white tile, the ceiling was completely white with black pillars, and many different ghost stood in the room. One was the Skulker, another was Ember, the dragon lady who kidnapped them, and another was man with a purple cloak holding a clock staff, and five ghosts that had eyeballs for heads.

One of the eyeball men came forward, "Lord Phantom, why aren't these hooligans in chains? The chance that they try to attack you are-""Zero to none. Hello young heroes, welcome to Daniels humble abode." The man in the purple cloak cut in. His body then changed to an old man, and his face came more into view. A scar ran down the left side of his face over his eye, and his main body was the same as a grandfather clock with a pendulum. King 'Daniel' let out a groan, "Clockwork, no matter how old I get I will never like the name Daniel. That's why I told you guys call me Danny. Now let us get down to the reason you are here, shall we?" He sat down heavily on the throne chair, and let out a relieved sigh, "Dora, the one who brought you here, was watching the facility for myself while I heal. She soon noticed that the league that was made while my absence from the world had sent their protégés to investigate the GiW. That being said, I need everything that you collected from the facility."

Wally wobbled a little in shock from all the information he had received, "We're in a different dimension where ghosts live." Artemis was strumming her bow in nervousness, the idea that her and her friends were at the mercy of super powered ectoplasmic beings allowed her to be so. Connor was comforting M'gann as her mind received flashbacks from what she saw. Kaldur and Robin were looking at each other skeptically and quizzically. Why kidnap the sidekicks of the most powerful force that the world knows for information that they would have no problem stealing back?

Danny noticing their apprehension quickly began to explain, "Most of the things that happened at the facility was gruesome and horrendous. They made sure to test everything I could do and withstand: my powers, my weakness', and all of my secrets brought into light. I need to ensure that my new home and family are going to be safe from everything that the GiW had learned. From what I have gathered from a source, you have gathered everything from original hard files, notes, and electronic files from their facility and wiped everything else. The designs that you found with the other documents belonged to people very precious to me from when I was alive, and their uses have been exploited for far too long. I know firsthand what fear of the unknown makes people do, and ghost are that unknown. We're the reason people will question everything they know, and this leads them to hate us. We are more like you then you know though, we have been around for just as long as you humans. We have the good and the bad, but a message has been sent through all of the worlds to come home and I need to know that we will be able to live here peacefully without anyone being able to come for us. I just wish for us to be left alone and safe."

The tenseness around the team faded with each word that Danny spoke with, for he was like them; only wishing to keep their people safe. Clockworks body shifted to one of a toddler with a glorified smirk on his face, "Well put, Daniel." Danny rolled his eyes at Clockwork, but didn't say anything. He looked back towards the team, "When we get everything that you collected you will be free to leave." Robin narrowed his eyes at that statement, "And if we don't comply with your request, then what will happen?" Danny shrugged, "We'll restrain you long enough to board your ship to collect the info, wipe your memories of this place, and of your investigation entirely. So instead of having some information to report back to your superiors, you will have nothing. You would just suddenly awake in your home completely unharmed and unaware from what happened here."

The team grew tense again, but Danny continued, "I know it sounds unreasonable, but I must do what I have to for my people." Kaldur nodded, "May I discuss this with my team, before we make our decision?" Danny nodded back, "Of course, Dora can take you to the room you will be allowed to stay in."

Dora walked quietly in front of the super-powered teens and weaved expertly down the many halls. No one spoke for a while, but their curiosity was getting the better of them. "So Dora, did you know Phantom before he was captured?" Wally asked while speeding up to walk beside her. Her eyes flashed completely green, her canines grew large and sharp, and her tongue became long and forked. "That is King Phantom and Princess Dora to you humans!" Then just as suddenly the feature disappeared, "But to answer your question, yes, I did know Phantom before. He was younger and much more inexperienced with his powers, but he saved my kingdom from my brother's tyranny. Also, he freed me in a way. I always thought I had to submit to my brother, but Phantom brought his modern thoughts to my attention and how I shouldn't be oppressed just because I am a woman. I have brought happiness and prosperity to my kingdom when my brother only brought ruin."

Robin spoke next, "Wow, what else has he done? If you don't mind telling us humans." The sarcasm wasn't very subtle, but it still seemed to have flown right over Dora's head. A fond smile spread across her face, "Lord Phantom has done many wonderful things for many of us ghosts, but they are not my stories to tell. Even if I could, we do not have time. We are at your room." They all stopped at a large door that looked to be solid wood. Wally stopped short, "Wait, both the girls and boys are getting one room? Won't it be crowded?" Dora chuckled, "The room is designed to form to meet any of your needs. Now please, it's advised for you to stay in the room at all times unless you are called, good night." She smiled sweetly as the door slam shut.

"Well today was eventful," Wally stated. The room was extremely large and five queen sized beds on each wall with large curtains surrounding each one. Artemis nodded her head, "At least they put us in the best looking cell that they have, and no one has to bunk up with Wally." A indignant cry came in response and the rest of the team chuckled at their teammates antics. "Okay, girls on one side and boys on the other. Ooh, Artemis we can have a girls night!" Kaldur shook his head, " As nice as that might be, we need to be on our guard. We were kidnapped by Phantom and being held ransom for the information that we gained from the Guys in White." Robin nodded in agreement, "Yes, but in general he seems like a guy who was doing good and just had a _lot_ of bad luck in his lif- errr, After life." "Yes, the decision of what he is not our to make. It belongs to the League, and they are probably already searching for us since we haven't returned back when expected." Wally started to jump up and down, "Yeah, so we should be rescued soon. If they ever figure out how punch through the fabric of reality into another dimension." Sarcasm dripped from each word, and each member glared at him. "Which should be soon," Wally trying to save himself.

 **A/N- It's DONE! Sorry that it's so short, but I'm starting to work on the third chapter. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Batman was furious, back at the Watchtower he typed with a deranged fever using every satellite and camera at his disposal to find the lost pupils. The other mentors were ganging up on the GiW's Chief Andrew Mathews, "How could they have disappeared at the most ghost proof facility in the world?" Andrew turned his head towards them and scoffed, "I'm sorry, was I not ordered to turn over every equipment that I owned at my facility? Did I not inform you that ghost are pure evil, they do not fear, they twist any mind they can get to, and now your sidekicks have taken everything we had that could have gotten them back." The Flash stormed forward and grabbed Andrew by the lapel of his pristine white suit and slammed him into the wall, "Do you think that we don't know that we made a mistake? That this isn't our fault? We are responsible for whatever happens to them, but I promise you that if anything happens to them just because you were being a snide bastard; just remember that you are surrounded superheroes who will all be very willing to help me pummel you out of existence."

Andrew gulped nervously, "Okay, okay, I may know some people."

Batman sat tensely as he flew the jet in the direction of Amity Park, Ohio with Superman, and the Flash glaring at Andrew in the back. Superman looked over at his friend with worry, he had barely spoken since the team disappeared and Superman was sure that it was beginning to affect him. Walking over he placed a hand on Batman's shoulder, "We're going to find them, you know that right?" Batman nodded, "I just can't pierce together why Phantom took them. He was in the clear and free, but still he had them taken after they investigated. Why?" Superman shook his head, "I don't know." Andrew twitched nervously under the intense glare of the Flash. He was about to speak when the Flash cut him off, "SO we all know that the Guys in White played dirty to get their way, so who did you have dirt on in Amity Park?" Andrew sighed, " They are a couple of scientist called the Fenton's, and twelve years ago they ripped a hole into the fabric of space into the ghost zone." Batman slammed his fist onto the autopilot button and growled, "What? How has no one heard of this until now?"

Andrew sighed again," That was because they were believed to be crackpot scientist... and the government made sure of that. We had tried ever way to confiscate their materials, but Phantom had made us look like fools and the citizens were all for believing he was their true hero. Then we found that Phantom knew and was helped by their son and his two friends. After we told them that we wouldn't press any charges against him if they would give us everything they had on ghosts. They gave us all their weapons and shut down the portal, but refused to give us the blueprints. We had gotten what we wanted though, and released their son and his friends. That night we were able to capture Phantom, who apparently had come to reclaim his _friends_ parents weapons."

Now it was Superman's turn to glare, "So, you caught Phantom because he was trying to regain the items you stole. For some reason it's becoming harder to even withstand your presence." "Well we won't for much longer, we have arrived at the Fenton's." Batman pitched in and ending the argument that was bound to happen. The Flash peered out the window, and gapped at the UFO looking thing that sat upon a two story brick building with a flashing arrow that said Fenton on it. Andrew stepped forward to knock, but a growl stopped him. "What the hell are you doing here?" A lady around twenty years old stepped out of the alley beside the building. She wore a leather jacket that was covered with chains in random places, grey ripped skinny jeans, black steel toed boots, and a purple tank that matched her violet eyes. Andrew tensed, "Samantha Manson, what a surprise seeing you here?" Her hands balled into fists and she began to stalk forward when a second person stepped into view and pulled her back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Sam! We do not need three superheroes see you decking some low life." The man was African American wearing a red beret over his head, a yellow shirt with a grey vest, some grey cargo pants, red vans, and some silver head phones around his neck. "Also you don't want him pressing charges, you can't afford another misdemeanor."

Sam lips formed an angry scowl before pulling out a black cigarette case and a lighter. Her friend groaned, "I thought you were going to quit?" Sam lit a cigarette and took a long drag, "Yeah, well the circumstances changed Tucker." Andrew looked at the two, "Tucker Foley, how have you been doing?" Tucker's concerned look turned to one of complete and utter spite at the man, "Better knowing that your shit bag of an agency was disbanded by the government." Batman stepped in, "Sorry to break up this reunion, but we have business to finish." Sam stepped forward blowing a plume of smoke into the Dark Knights face, "If you think that the Fenton's will even talk to you with this douchebag by your side, you are sorely mistaken. Even your superhero status won't help you." The stoic face of Batman shifted into a scowl, so before things could get out of hand Superman stepped in, "Look, we really don't have time for this. Lives could be at stake here, and the Fenton's are the only chance we have to save them." Sam took another deep drag and shared a look with Tucker. She sighed and threw her butt to the ground and stepped on it to put it out. She walked up the steps and buzzed the intercom, "Hey Mrs. Fenton, it's Sam and I'm outside with some of the Justice League. They say that they need your help." She turned back towards the group, "HE stays out here, he caused enough damage."

The door open to show a lady in a teal blue robe with shoulder length red hair that was graying with age. She squinted her eyes at the bright light, but smiled sadly at Sam, "Hello Sam sweetie, how's your grandmother doing? Tucker, your looking great today! Please come in, but my husband and I may not be that much help." The group moved towards the house, but Batman pulled the Flash back, "I need you to stay back with Mathews." He groaned, "Okay, but I want all the details when your done." Batman nodded and walked inside the house. The window were blocked by dark draped that blocked all sun light from coming in, but what could be seen was a love seat couch that held a large burly man that stared absent mindedly at the screen of a TV set. Maddie sat gently by the man and grasped his large hand with her dainty one, "Jack dear, men from the Justice League are here to speak to us." Jacks unfocused eyes didn't move, "Have they found Danny?" Maddie looked at the group, but there wasn't any sign of hope in them; she had given up a long time ago. Batman shook his head and Maddie nodded, "No honey, they haven't. No one has been able to for a long time, but they need our help." Jack nodded with his eyes still glued to the TV.

Batman stepped forward with a tablet, "Four days ago the last GiW facility was broken into and released a ghost that was held at the facility. The only name that we could find for it was Phantom." The change that happened in the stature in all of the civilians was so drastic that it took the Hero's by surprise. Sam and Tucker's face changed into one of absolute glee and the Fenton's attention was completely on Batman. Jack stood up so quickly that he almost fell over if it weren't for Maddie," Did you just say Phantom, as in the ghost menace that disappeared ten years ago?" Sam backed up with Tucker in to what appeared to be a kitchen. While Batman continued to explain what the circumstances of Phantom's escape, Superman zeroed in on the two younger adults conversation.

"Tucker, Danny escaped! He's finally safe."

"Yeah, and it has been ten years in a facility that has tested on him and tortured him... What are the chances that they found out his secret?"

A sigh, "Very likely, I'm just glad he's safe."

Superman returned to his own thoughts, 'So those two were close enough to Phantom's secrets. I must inform Bat when I've got the chance to speak to him alone.' He glanced towards Batman who was in deep conversation with the Fenton's over the prospect of their apprentices. "If your team was investigating why Phantom was there, it explains why the ghosts would chance the kidnapping of the teens. Phantoms whole existence is stated in each file, his strengths and weakness'. He's one of the most powerful beings that has been found in the ghost zone, so the fact your team now knows everything about him could in fact destroy him." Jack nodded in agreement, "They can survive for a while in the ghost zone as long as the ghosts bring them food and water from the human world, but even then the ectoplasm radiation starts to affect the body after a week. How long has the team been missing?" Batman sucked in a breath, "eight hours and thirty five minuets." Both the Fenton's let out relieved sighs, and Maddie spoke, "Okay, we have plenty of time ton find them since you found us... but how did you find us?" Superman glanced at Batman as his friends stance tensed up, and the Fenton's began to study them with critical eyes. Maddie eyes narrowed into a glare, "The GiW had wiped us from all documents as ghost hunters. Our names weren't on any documents that went through government proceedings, the only way you could have possibly known about us is if... if you had someone that worked with the GiW."

The intense look of disgust was evident in both of their eyes, but Batman refused to buckle under the pressure. Sam and Tucker had returned back to the main room, and Superman could see them forming a plan with just glances. "That because they have Andrew Mathews waiting outside with the Flash. I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton, I only let them in because I thought they knew something about Danny." Sam said sadly as she placed a comforting hand on Maddie's shoulders, but there was a glint of something in her eyes that betrayed the sadness. Maddie looked at Jack who was trembling, not with sadness but with anger at the mere mention of the name of the man who ruined his family's life. "Get. Out. GET OUT! I don't have a single shred of remorse for anyone who would work with that spineless monster. My SON disappeared after being questioned by him. I knew that my son had given the ghost boy the thermos, and he knew I would have forgiven him because he was my son. So why didn't he ever return home? That government scum had something to do with it, but no one believes me. HE HAS TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Jack yelled with tears streaming down his face, before turning and walking towards a closed door.

Superman stepped forward, "Sir, there are children missing!"

Jack paused with his hand on the door, "Didn't you just hear me... So is my son." He yanked the door open, entered, and slammed the door shut.

There was a tense pause before Maddie decided to speak, "I must agree with my husband, please leave." Batman's hands curled into fists, "Why? Doesn't this speak at all to your maternal instincts?" Maddie tensed before looking at Batman with can only be described a absolutely void, "They went missing with my son. Besides we are not allowed to provide you any help pertaining anything to do with ghost. That order was given to us by the law. Now I will not ask again, please leave."  
Batman's whole body shook with anger, he had the overwhelming urged to punch something and that only grew when Andrew spoke. "I take it things didn't go to well." If looks could kill, Andrew wouldn't even have a body left when Batman glared at him. "You knew that they would refuse to help us." It wasn't a question at all, and Andrew knew it. "Truthfully? No, but they weren't the only ones I wanted you to meet. We have to keep an eye on those two." Andrew said as he pointed to the two fading figures that were Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. "They have been family friends since they knew Daniel Fenton, the son who went missing. They were the three students that were found to have befriended the weapon." Superman now glared at Andrew; just because the government didn't see ghosts as humans or living with a conscious doesn't mean that they could be used like meaningless tools. "He is correct, I overheard them speaking in the kitchen about Phantom having a secret. It would be a safe guess that they will try to contact him. They were quite pleased that he was safe." Batman nodded, "We'll stake out each of their homes, and follow them when they leave."  
Sam and Tucker never went home, they had walked around town before heading back to the alleyway they had hidden in before when nightfall came. Andrew smiled smugly that shouted 'I told you so.' It was around one in the morning when the two entered the Fenton residence. Batman reacted quickly, throwing a batarang that jammed the door open. "Okay, Flash you are going to take Mathews back to the jet. Superman and I are following Sam and Tucker." Flash groaned but did asked, and the other two stalked silently in.

At first the house looked void of life, besides the snoring that came from the main bedroom. Entering the kitchen, double doors were open and leading downwards. A soft green light floated from the bottom of the stairwell along with a soft whirring sound. Batman blended into the shadows not making a sound with Superman following his example. Sam and Tucker were seen busily working on computers and a floating device that reminded the heroes of a shuttle, but what really caught their attention what the large octagonal swirling green portal that was in the wall. Superman gapped in awe, "Could that be a portal to the ghost world?" His question was soft, but not soft enough as Sam and Tucker stopped working. Batman glared at his friend before stepping into the light to be seen. Sam quickly pooled out a gun along with Tucker, and Batman raised his hands in a surrender gesture. Tucker was sputtering for words, "How did- did you follow- what is happening?" Sam mouth was forming a pressed line, "They have been following us since we left the Fenton's. Andrew must of tipped them off." She let out a depressed sigh, before dropping her gun, "Put down your gun Tuck, we're not nearly trained enough to take down two superheroes." He did as asked but let out a quite question, "Two?!" Superman realized that there was no point in bidding anymore and stepped into the light by friend.

Batman did a once over on Sam, she was quite observant. Sam took the moment to cut off any discussion, "I know your looking for your sidekicks, but we have to ensure that our friend is safe. We know how to navigate the Ghost Zone and how to work the Fenton's equipment, so lets make a deal." Batman shared a glance with Superman who merely shrugged his shoulders, so he nodded for Sam to continue.

Sam smirked, "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- HELLO Fantom's, I'm BACK! Sorry that you had to wait this long for an update. My own home doesn't have WiFi, so I have to wait to go some place for it. Please enjoy. I cannot tell you guys how bad of a writers block I had with this chapter.**

Batman watched though the narrow eye slits of his cowl as Sam and Tucker worked together to hack into the Fenton's computer networking to allow them control of the Specter Speeder. Tuckers fingers flew across the keyboard with flourish, but his face said another story of irritation. "Would you like some help? I am one of the best hackers in the world." Batman offered, and Tucker's scowl was now directed towards him. "As you said you are only one of the best, while I may say, as humbly as I can, am the best. The only problem with this computers software protection system is that it runs off of genetics, to put it dumbly for lug nuts behind you, if your not related then there is no way your getting in. That why the GiW couldn't get in when they tried." Superman let out an indignant 'Hey' from behind Batman. With one last final attempt at hacking into the computer, Tucker slammed his head into the keyboard in defeat.

"Sam we have to call her. I know that you want to keep it on the down low until we know, but she's the only one who can get us into the Specter speeder without getting gooed." Tucker said and Sam grumbled and pulled out her phone. Batman did not like the idea of a new unknown person coming along with them, "Who is she calling? The less people with us the better." Tucker rolled his eyes, but gave his full attention to the Dark knight. "She is calling the only other living family member who will be willing to help us with our situation. Jasmine Fenton, world renowned psychologist who is of right now under the employment of Vladimir Masters." While those two were having this discussion, Superman had zeroed in on the conversation that Sam was having.

"Jazz, we might of found him."

"When did this happen? Where is he?"

"He was broken out of the facility and fled into the Ghost zone. Does _he_ know anything about this?"

"Sam... He's not who you think he is, and he was broken just as much as you when Danny was taken."

"I don't care about who he is. Does he know anything?"

"Sam, he hasn't done anything pertaining to ghost since the incident. He was completely broken when he was powerless to do anything that could help Danny."

"Well, how fast can you get to your parents place?"

"Couple hours if we take his jet."

"We? You're not seriously considering bringing him?"

"See you in a few." *Click*

Sam stared at her phone in disbelief before shoving it back in her pocket and bringing out her cigarette case. Tucker gave her a look, "Everything okay Sam?" She returned the look right back while she lit a cigarette, "Hope you don't mind a little reunion when they get here." Batman was beyond irritation now, the feeling of not knowing the complete story was beyond frustrating and the unwillingness of the two adults was mind boggling. He kept clenching and unclenching his fist, resisting the urge to pound out answers from them. Superman once again put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him, "It's going to be fine, they're there together as a team. They will protect each other." Sam started to laugh after hearing that, like hunched over hysterical laughter that Tucker joined in if not as hard.

Batman glared at her, but she continued until she was gasping for breath. "Sorry, it's just the idea that you think that your sidekicks are in danger because they are with Danny is hysterical. If you think that, then you really are clueless of the whole story with Danny Phantom and the Guys in White." Batman next statement came from clenched teeth, "Then why don't you fill us in on the whole story." She shared a glance in Tucker's direction and shrugged nonchalantly; the whole secret communication through looks was giving Superman a headache. "Okay, it's time for a camp fire Tuck. Come around children and listen to a tale of the strongest hero in existence." Superman scoffed at that, but nearly choked at the murderous look on Sam's face. "You better remain quiet for the rest of this tale.

When Tucker and I were just fourteen years old, we were long time best friends of the Fenton's only son, Daniel Fenton. He hated his full name, like myself, and preferred to be called Danny. Now that was the year that the Fenton's had finished their portal, which didn't work the first time it was plugged in. Danny had a knack of understanding how his parents inventions worked, so I had suggested that he should go inside to see if he could fix it." Tucker could tell that Superman and Batman were beginning to put the pieces together as Sam continued with the story. "I didn't realize that no one had bothered to un plug the damn thing, and Danny's dad, no matter how brilliant, was still a slight moron at times. He had put an On switch on the _inside_ of the portal. Danny was wearing one of his hazmat suit that his father made him when he tripped over a wire and his hand hit the on switch. We thought he had died after we heard his screams suddenly stop, but he walked out of the portal and collapsed on the floor still breathing. His black hair had turned white and his blue eyes a toxic green, this is how Danny Phantom was born. That's right Fenton is Phantom, a half ghost We later found out that the ectoplasm that the portal runs on had fused to his DNA with the help of the massive surge of electricity. We slowly helped Danny learn how to control his powers, though we weren't that much help we had no clue what he could do. Like every superhero that ever lived, Danny decided to use the powers he gained to help Amity when ghosts started to use his parents portal to come across and wreak havoc. Now it would be to long of a story to recount how many times he saved this town and the world, but the main thing to know is that Danny was always a hero. He was so strong with both his powers and his moral, that it made him almost unstoppable until they were used against him. He couldn't forgive himself for what happened to his parents, so he had made a plan. The only problem was that the GiW didn't just steal the Fenton's inventions but-"

"They took mine as well." A masculine voice cut in.

The group turned swiftly at the sound of the new voice, and saw none other that Vald Masters at the top of the basement stairs next to a young lady with her red hair in a bun that looked to be falling apart and a wrinkled pants suit. Sam spoke before Batman could try to, "I thought that you said that you were going to be a while and were taking his jet Jazz." Jazz rolled her eyes as she undid her bun, "Yeah well, we didn't take the jet. He flew us straight here once I said Danny's name." Batman looked at Jazz, "I thought you said you didn't take the jet." She glanced at him before her gaze turned back to Sam, "You didn't inform Them?" Tucker shrugged and answered for her, "We hadn't gotten to that part of the story. Now get your ass over her so we can get started." Batman's veins were beginning to really show that he was being brushed off so casually, "Why do you people withholding information from us? We are the good guys!" Sam turned to him, "The GiW said the exact same thing to us when we first met them and look what happened to Danny. So sorry about not being completely trusting of you." Vlad stepped between them and softly rested a hand on her shoulder, "Sam, go back to your friends." She shoved his hand off of her, but did as requested. He sighed, "I'm sorry, but Sam has always been like that. Never respecting authority figures; It explains why she became a P.I."

Batman grunted, truth be told he saw to much of him in the young woman and he could understand where she was coming from. Having a person who you were so close to suddenly taken away by people like the GiW must have been devastating to her, especially when she knew what they might have done to him. "So are you going to explain how you got here so quickly with Jasmine? I have a good idea, but hearing it out loud would be nice." He asked while watching the Specter speeder roar to life. Vlad smirked, "You truly are the worlds greatest detective aren't you? Daniel wasn't the only one to inherit ghost powers due to a mistake his father made. I am also a half ghost, but I fear I am the last one."

 **Another A/N- I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me as I try to finish this Fanfic. I hope you don't mind that I make Vlad a good guy, I love the AU that he was always helping Danny with controlling his powers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey I'm back again with another chapter!**

Danny watched as the superhero team was led away, and once they were out of sight he let the stiff composure he held melt away. He fell back onto his chair with a heavy sigh and a small chuckle. Clockwork held an amused expression as the familiar boy's attitude came back, "You do realize it is not wise to make such empty threats." Danny gave a small smirk, "What they don't know won't hurt them. I just need them away from their ship long enough to extract all the documents from it. Technus and Ember are on the job of destroying every hard and digital copy they have." Having said that, it was the Observants turn to add their view, "My Lord, even with destroying the physical evidence, what they have learned could be detrimental to our existence."

Danny nodded with a guilt ridden expression, "That's why I'm locking down the Ghost Zone for a while. I'm having Skulker and the Box Ghost go to labs that contain research of anything related to ghosts and shutting them down. This includes my parents' lab. With all the knowledge that they have now, but no sound proof, they'll be ignored. Our existence send the humans into an existential crisis, and this causes fear and hate. The world is not ready to accept our existence, so we'll return to the shadow of folklore until we're called upon in a time of crisis. Clockwork has an immortal friend that works with the Justice League who is willing to help us with our cause, and is willing to inform us when we are needed. Until then, they can have what little knowledge they gained as a stepping stone of good fortune." The Observants relented at the new info, and left the court room to continue their official duties.

With a sigh of relief, he turned to Clockwork, "Is the job of being King always this tiresome. I just want to have five minutes of quite." Clockwork chuckled at the expense of his king, "Why don't you take a break and go eat for a while. Your duties can wait for twenty minutes." Danny snickered, which caused Clockwork to want to face-palm, "Yes I said duties, no away with you."

Danny did not hesitate to jump out of his chair and race down a hallway with Cujo at his heels. Ideas started to pop into his mind how he could extend his small break somewhat longer, and one stood out the most. He closed his mind around the coldness that hummed in his chest, letting it build up until it was just at the right level of power, and released it in a giant pulse. The hallways iced over and snow began to fall from overhead. Danny reveled in the comforting cool of his own power, but he didn't release that when he released his energy that it had effected his guest that were staying in the same hall.

The Young Justice team stumbled out of their room in a shivering mass to come upon the sight of Danny standing in the middle of the hall with his eyes closed, seemingly unaware of the company he had just gained. That is until Cujo barked at the group when they began to walk towards them. Danny's head snapped to the shivering group, and shot out rapid apologies. "I'm sorry, I thought I was alone. Here follow me to somewhere warmer." The group followed, willing to do almost anything to get away from the bone chilling cold. Kid Flash was so confused about the whole situation, "Wait, you froze the hallway and our room? Why would you do that?"

Danny turned around and continued to walk backwards, "I just got a break from work and I wanted to extend it, so I was going to freeze the hallway over so some of the ghosts couldn't get to the kitchen. I was heading that way to get some food." His hand reached up and scratched the back of his neck in a nervous manner. They rounded one corner and came upon large wooden French doors. The team watched in fascination as the doors opened by their selves as the ghost king was near them. Inside were ghosts ranging from all different shapes and sizes working under the authority of an older women with green skin in an apron and knitted cap.

Her face was nothing but serious until she saw Danny. A large sweet smile grew on her face as her king walked into her kitchen with the mostly human superhero team. "Danny, how have you been doing? I do hope that you aren't stressing yourself to much with your new job?" Robin looked at Kaldur and mouthed 'Danny?' to which Kaldur responded with a shrug. Danny gave a shrug, "It's tough in the beginning, but I'm getting the hang of it. It was hard wrapping my head around the concept that people would actually listen to me. Speaking of jobs, could I possibly get one of your famous mystery meat sandwiches, please? Are any of you hungry?" Kid Flash perked up at the offer of food, "Can they make enough to feed ten people? Because that's how much I can eat!"

The Lunch-lady raised an eyebrow at the remark, "Is that a challenge? Because you'll soon regret that." Soon she began barking orders, and Danny raised his own eyebrow. "Well, it seems that we are going to have a feast prepared for us. Let's set up the table." The team watched as Danny flew up to a shelf and grabbed a large stack of plates, and though he tried to keep it steady it was clear that the stack was going to fall. M'gann flew up and steadied the stack with a smile, "May I take half Lord Phantom?" Danny let out a relieved smile, "Thanks, Lunch-lady would've had my head if I had dropped these. And please call me Danny."

Kaldur and Robin took some of the dishes and started lining the servants table that was in the kitchen. It was extravagantly long with stools surrounding it. The Lunch-lady came by and handed Artemis and KF silverware to line with the dishes. Connor stood awkwardly in a corner of the kitchen until he was asked to carry large and heavy trays filled with wood and drinks to the table. The team was actually having fun as they goofed around with KF poking people and ghost, which led to him being chased into a table by many of the animal like ghosts. Skulker came into the kitchen in search of Danny, and gave him an inconspicuous nod before he turned to the cloned kryptonian and demanded an arm-wrestling match.

That caused a riot, as the ghosts cheered for Skulker and the team cheered for their teammate. They ended up calling a draw as both refused to surrender and the food was growing cold. Danny and M'gann had proved unlikely friends as they both talked profusely of space and the stars. Kaldur and Danny had bonded over the similarities of their powers with ice and water. Skulker and Artemis talked of their shooting skills and ended up fighting about who was the better marksman. Robin and KF had ended up in a prank war with Young blood, which caused many of the other members to be confused as they saw their teammates yelling at thin air until Danny explained what was happening. All and all, the team was very surprised of how laid back the ghost king was after coming out of years of torture and experiments.

It was when Technus came into the kitchen and whispered into Danny's ear, when he called for the teams' attention. "Will you please follow me outside?" They walked past their room which they hadn't staid in very long, past the court room, outside into the garden where the Bio-ship stood unharmed nest to a large wolf like ghost with long metal claws. Danny stood in front of the bewildered group, "I know that none of you planned to come to this world, but it was a pleasure meeting all of you. You are free to leave now though, we have taken all of the evidence off of your ship and Wulf here is ready to make you a portal to where ever you wish."

KF started to wave his hands around frantically in confusion, "Wait, does this mean that you're going to erase our minds now? We didn't even get to decide about what we were going to do." Danny shook his head and let a sheepish grin show, "Uh, about that… I hadn't planned on going through with that threat from the beginning. It was a small ruse to keep you away from your ship while we took the data." The Team was a little dumbfounded at the thought of being so easily deceived, while Technus came from behind the ship with a gleeful smile. "Your ship was kind enough to allow me to go through the files you extracted after I explained the situations. By the way, your ship is amazing!"

Robin gapped like a fish, "All- all of the files? What are we going to report to Batman with?!" Danny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You're not going home empty handed. This is a communicator that will allow you to contact me when you think the world is in a dire enough situation that you would need our help. This is our peace offering, but I can't let what happened to me happen to any of my people. You have enough general info to hopefully appease your mentors. Who knows, maybe I'll meet them soon."

"Maybe sooner then you expected."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hello Phandom! I am terribly sorry about not updating regularly. I had a tough senior year and have been officially accepted into college. So please hang with my story as I try to write a book, complete college work, and writing this story. I love all of your comments on my story and I hope to here more. If any of you have suggestions on what you would like me to put in my story, I am more than willing to try to accommodate. Maybe I can put in so filler chapters... Thank you all again for all the support.**

Danny looked up in surprise, "Batman, no offense but I thought that you wouldn't have been able to get here... How did you if it's not to much to ask." The whole Young Justice teams jaws were all hanging open at the sight of the young teen ghost king stand strong against the tall Dark Knight of Gotham city. Bruce scowled under his cowl, "Your old friends were willing to give me some help." Batman stepped aside allowing the slightly smaller Danny to see his sister and two best friends who all had tears streaming down their faces. Danny though had gone rigid and the air around him grew cold and pulsed around him. Danny's eye grew wide and the purple grass became covered in a thick frost, "No, nononono. I'm out, they can't still be doing this to me." Feeling his master angst, Cujo grew to his intimidating size.

Jazz raced towards her brother, but was held back by Batman who knew that Danny was having a ptsd episode. The whole atmosphere around the castle grew dark and began to snow. Danny was muttering continuously one line of ghost speech over and over again. The energy pulsing around Danny was pushing humans and ghosts away, even Cujo was backing away nervously. That was when Vlad stepped from behind the Specter Speeder in his ghost form. He didn't look like he had before, the once well polished half ghost was now run down and ragged. Vlads hair lay flat and messy, and his face had a small beard. Danny hadn't noticed his old enemy in his fear induced episode or how Vlad was actually able to walk through the buffeting power bursts. Every time Danny let out a burst of energy Vlad's shield would appear and deflect it before disappearing again. Once Vlad was actually close enough he firmly grasped Danny on the shoulders which pulled Danny's glazed gaze to Vlad. Danny's face contorted to one of confusion, "You... I never told them about you, I kept my promise. The G.i.W never knew about you." The glazed look was beginning to show clarity and some confusion again. "What are you doing here?"

Vlad closed his eyes in relief and pulled Danny into a tight hug, "You have no idea how hard I searched for you. When the G.i.W took you, I searched every known facility and when I witnessed only some of the horrible thing that they were doing to ghost I used all of my power to shut them down... but then I still couldn't find you. Years passed with you in that horrible place and all I could think about is how we had left thing with you thinking I was your enemy. Danny I want you to know that is something that I never wanted, all I wanted to do was make you stronger. I have never ever wanted to hurt you or your family, please believe me." It was strange for the team to see a grown man break down in front of them after the Danny went into a full blown episode. Vlad tried to put himself back together, "Please Daniel, is there any way that you could forgive a selfish old man." Danny let a small smile onto his face, "I am you to believe in second chances Vlad. I think you deserve one, and I think I deserve to sit down." Danny stumbled back a little bumping into Cujo before sitting down on the ground.

Jazz shook off Batman and shot him a death glare before going to her brothers side. Sam and Tucker followed cautiously behind, worried that they might start another episode. Danny noticed, "Don't worry guys I'm back with the living, or I should actually the dead." Sam went over and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "What did they do to you?" Danny returned the hug with enthusiasm, "Oh Sam, you don't want to know and I could never put you through that." Tucker joined in on the hug, "It's so good to have you back man. We missed you so much." Jazz was still crying, "I have my baby brother back, I missed you so much."

This scene went on for a while longer until Batman cleared his throat, "Not to interrupt, but I would still like to discuss the kidnapping of our apprentices and holding them hostage." Danny nodded and grimaced as he got to his feet, "Of course, we can talk in the court room. Dora can show you the way." Batman nodded and began to walk with Dora who had appeared close to his side. Robin was the first to shake of his stupor, "Wait! What do you want us to do?" Batman sighed a bit knowing that his sidekick would want to be with him, "Robin just stay with the team on the bio-ship... I'll be back shortly." Robin was about to protest, but Kaldur placed his hand on Robins shoulder. "Of course. Danny, it was an odd way but pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your hospitality." Danny chuckled, "I know, but thank you for understanding. The honor was all mine. I hope we can work together in the future." Danny held out his hand and Kaldur gladly shook it as well did the other. Me'gan though gave him a brief hug before boarding.

Danny turned to his friends and sister, "I know you all need an explanation of what's going on, but please hold on till after I speak with Batman. All will be revealed in time." Tucker, Sam, and Jazz all nodded and followed Danny into the castle.


	7. Update coming soon!

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry that I have not updated this story in so long. I hope you understand that it has been a very busy time with college, but... I am going to definitely update this story soon, I hope to post a new chapter either Monday or Tuesday. Sorry for this fake chapter, but I hope that everyone that has been reading this story understands I did not mean to put this story on a back burner. Hope you are all excited!**

 **All my love,**

 **PhantomAnna**


End file.
